Talk:Drew-Bianca Relationship/@comment-25786252-20131225201457/@comment-6272714-20131231040145
^ Disregarding S13 Eli, I would have ''loved ''him with Bianca. Elianca is/was one of my top crackships. <3 The thing is, they are SO different as people, yes, but they're actually so alike, too. They've both risen from their dark pasts and came out as better people (I know this isn't exactly good reasoning as to why two people should date, but it's something they can connect over, you know? They both understand the good paths to take in life vs the bad, and they both understand how mistakes can affect you and the desire to do the right thing), they're both incredibly loyal and caring towards the people they love (lol remember, this is prior to s13 Eli), they're both constantly trying to be the best versions of themselves respectively, they're both misunderstood by their peers (Eli as a crazy, basketcase goth, and Bianca as "Boiler Room Bianca" :\) when they are actually great people, and on a lighter note, they share a mutual taste in music (Dead Hand). While they are very different, emotionally they contrast so well. Bianca's emotionally tough, as where Eli's emotionally sensitive. I feel like a contributing factor as to why Eli and Clare have so many conflicts is due to the fact that Clare is as sensitive and dramatic as Eli, and because they are both like this, it tends to become overwhelming and they clash. With Bianca, I feel like she could handle Eli quite well--not that Clare can't, but I feel like Bianca has this inherent strength and will to endure anything for the people she loves in a way Clare doesn't or can't (in other words, Bi has a larger capacity to handle stress than Clare does)--and she would be easier on Eli emotionally because she's not as overwhelmingly dramatic as Clare can be. Elianca would be a healthy couple overall considering they are both supportive, loyal partners. Although they have nothing innately to connect over (which would serve as a problem in the long-run, I know), I still feel like if they were to have a relationship with each other, it would be healthy and lighthearted for the time being, even if it wouldn't last long-term. This is because of their supportive and caring personalities. I feel like they would bring out good qualities in each other: Bianca would balance Eli out, and Eli would finally show Bianca what it's like to have a GOOD boyfriend, one who actually cares about her feelings and needs. I ship/shipped Elianca because it's an intriguing idea, having the tough girl and the sensitive guy get together. You'd think they'd be incompatible, but they're actually quite alike on many levels, and the kind of connection they'd have I just find to be adorable. I feel like they'd be healthy, happy, and cute, even though they definitely wouldn't last long-term. I can even see their break-up being civil and healthy, lol. They're also aesthetically pleasing aha. Btw, I know it seems hypocritical of me to root for Elianca and not Jonnor (because how I described my idea of Elianca is quite like how Jonnor is), but the difference between Elianca and Jonnor is that I feel like Eli and Bianca do have personality traits that are similar as where Connor and Jenna do not. Elianca seems more realistic to me. Again, this is all under the disregard of the travesty that is season 13 Eli. I couldn't ship Elianca now, but I could see them together despite their differences prior to season 13.